Love Will Thaw
by fanwriter1245
Summary: Based off my crossover video. Jack meets Elsa at her coronation and is shocked to find she has the same powers as him. After she runs away, he goes to find her, where Elsa accidentally strikes him. But when Pitch shows up and kidnaps Elsa, Jack will do anything to save her, even if it costs him his own life.
1. Jack and Elsa Meet

**So, honestly, this isn't my favorite fanfiction that I've written, but I'm uploading it anyway. I based it off this crossover video I made. If you want to watch it, it's on YouTube. Just search aspiringsinger15 and you'll find it on my channel. The video's better than this. It was just hard to follow the story. And FYI, Jack can be seen. I did that just to make my life easier, because in college, I don't have time to get it all straight, and maneuver around that problem.**

* * *

It was Elsa's coronation and everyone was thrilled. The gates to the palace were opened for the first time in nearly 15 years.

But no one was more excited than Princess Anna, Elsa's sister. As soon as the gates were opened, she went outside and danced around the kingdom, elated by the feeling of the beautiful fresh air and the new environment.

Inside the beautiful cathedral, Anna and Elsa stood up at the altar as the bishop recited the words in order to crown Elsa. He then gently placed the crown on her head.

Anna noticed that her sister looked almost frail with fear. It made sense though. This was a huge day and she probably didn't want to mess it up in any way.

The bishop presented her with a pillow with an orb and a scepter on it that everyone who was coronated had to hold. Elsa reached for them when the bishop whispered, "Your Majesty. The gloves."

Elsa shakily took off her gloves and reached for the orb and scepter. She took them and turned around for the people to address her.

The Bishop said some words in Old Norse and then finished, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"

And the people responded, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"

Elsa quickly put down the orb and scepter and threw her gloves back on.

Now it was time for the party!

* * *

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"

Elsa regally entered the room and stood in front of the throne at the front of the room.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle!"

Anna clumsily ran into the room and stood away from Elsa, but was quickly ushered over to stand next to her.

"Hi," Elsa said warmly.

"Hi me? Oh! Um…hi!" Anna answered. She wasn't used to Elsa actually talking to her. They hadn't shared words in far too long.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You look beautifuller. I mean, not fuller. You don't look fuller, but more beautiful."

Elsa laughed. "Thank you."

It felt so good for Anna to hear Elsa laugh.

People soon began to come up to the pair and pay their respects to their new queen. The sisters were polite to each person who came forward, but it started to get a little boring.

Then Elsa saw a very broad man who she assumed to be Russian step forward.

"Hello, your highness! I am North!"

"Pleasure to meet you…North." The name seemed so strange to Elsa. It was quite unusual for someone to be named North.

"And this is my…acquaintance, Jack Frost."

"Acquaintance?" Elsa heard. A boy stepped forward and stood next to North. "I think I'm a bit more than that."

Jack and Elsa's eyes met and they both froze.

Jack had never seen such a beautiful girl in his entire life. She stood regally like she was ready to take on the world and had beautiful pale skin that shone even in the dim light. Her hair was woven in all kinds of intricate ways. Her smile was just as beautiful as she was.

Elsa looked at the boy with the blue hoodie and wooden staff. He was dressed strangely no doubt, but she had to admit that he was lovely on the eyes. He looked like he was hard to control and had a free spirit, something she wished she had. His hair was white and yet he was so young. And he had a constant sly smile like he was always up to something.

"Well…" North said, taking Jack's shoulder. "It was lovely to meet you, queen. We be going now."

He pushed Jack along and left.

"I saw that," Anna said.

"What?" Elsa answered.

"The way you guys were looking at each other! Like you were the only two people in the room!"

"Anna, it was nothing. He's just one of the people. There was not nor will there ever be anything between us. Besides, as queen I believe it would be wise to not get into a romantic relationship in order to properly rule the country."

North pulled Jack in front of him at the back of the room.

"Don't get any ideas," he said sternly.

Jack hated this. He could never hide anything from North. "Oh, but she's so beautiful! Her skin, and her eyes, and her hair, and that smile…" Jack sighed happily, just the image of her flawlessness enough to make his insides tingle.

"Jack, she is queen. She does not have time for you. You are just here to say a 'hello' and a 'good-bye'."

Jack looked back at the beautiful new queen. He didn't care what North said. He was not done talking to her yet.

"Your Majesty, the Duke of Weaseltown!"

"Weselton!" the Duke answered angrily. "Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen." He jumped around wildly in a weird sort of dance and then bowed as his hair flipped off his head.

Elsa giggled and answered, "Thank you. Only I don't dance. My sister does though!"

The Duke wasted no time and grabbed Anna and whisked her to the dance floor.

Elsa saw the white-haired boy walk over to her and suddenly felt nervous. Not the same nervous she'd been feeling all day, but a different kind, one she had never felt before.

"Hello again, your highness," he said cheerfully.

"Hi," Elsa answered with a shy smile.

"Smart to avoid dancing with that guy. He's crazy!"

Elsa giggled. Wait, Elsa giggled? She hadn't giggled since she was a little girl building a snowman with Anna. Who was this boy? What was he doing to her?

"How does it feel to be queen?"

"It's certainly a lot of pressure. And it's scary to have this much power."

"I have no doubt that you will rule the country well."

"I'm glad you have such faith in me." Elsa smiled warmly at him. She was escorted over to more people who wished to meet their queen, though she wanted to stay with the boy more. He was so different from anyone she had ever met in her entire life. He filled her with something she had sorely been lacking over the years.

She must've greeted over twenty couples and individuals, but all the while, she couldn't get her mind off that white-haired boy. Jack Frost.

"Elsa!"

Elsa turned to find Anna running toward with an admittedly very handsome young man in tow.

"I mean...Queen... Me again. Um…may I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles," her sister said, obviously quite flustered.

Hans gave a polite bow to her and simply said, "Your Majesty."

Elsa returned with a simple curtsy, but there was something off about these two. She had never seen Anna act this way, even though they never talked over the past long years.

"We would like—" Anna started.

"…your blessing—" Hans continued.

"…of—"

"…our marriage!" they finished together.

"Marriage...?" Elsa asked in astonishment. When had this happened? What was Anna thinking? What was this boy thinking? She certainly didn't trust him. There was something hiding behind those innocent green eyes, and she didn't like what she saw.

"Yes!" Anna squealed in delight.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused. "

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves," Anna started rambling. "We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream and then—Wait. Would we live here?"

"Here?" Elsa said nervously. The whole point of closing the gates was to keep people out. If someone else lived here, she would have to hide her powers even more so. The only people who knew about her powers were her parents and the trolls. Elsa hadn't even thought about the trolls since that one night and her parents were long gone.

"Absolutely!" Hans agreed happily.

"Anna—" Elsa said, trying to get her sister's attention. This was all happening much too fast.

"Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us!" Anna added.

"What?" Elsa exclaimed. More people in the castle? "No, no, no, no, no!"

"Of course we have the room. I don't know. Some of them must—"

"Wait. Slow down. No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married," Elsa said firmly, having finally gotten Anna's attention.

"Wait, what?" Anna said, crestfallen. This night had been going so well. Things were better between her and Elsa, she had been proposed to, so why was Elsa ruining it?

"May I talk to you, please? Alone?" Elsa said pleadingly. Perhaps it was time that Anna knew about her powers. She knew she had to keep it a secret from her, but this was too much and she had to understand why this was impossible.

"No," Anna countered. "Whatever you have to say, you-you can say to both of us."

"Fine." She certainly wasn't going to explain her powers in front of this boy, but there was something else she could say instead. "You can't marry a man you just met."

"You can if it's true love."

"Anna, what do you know about true love?"

"More than you. All you know is how to shut people out."

Elsa sighed. "You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me."

She began to walk away, having enough of all these people in the castle. She couldn't take this pressure and the nerves any longer.

"Your Majesty," the boy tried to say, "if I may ease your—

"No, you may not. And I-I think you should go." Elsa walked over to one of the officials who was overseeing the party. "The party is over. Close the gates," she said desperately.

"What? Elsa, no. No, wait!" Anna cried. She grabbed Elsa's hand and accidently took off one of her gloves.

"Give me my glove!" Elsa cried.

"Elsa, please," Anna begged. "Please. I can't live like this anymore!"

Tears formed in Elsa's eyes. If only Anna could understand that she couldn't take it anymore either. She couldn't take hiding the secret anymore and having to shut herself away. "Then leave," she said quietly. She turned to go when she heard Anna's angry voice scream at her.

"What did I ever do to you?!"

"Enough, Anna." _Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel, _Elsa thought.

"No. Why? Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!"

"I said, enough!" Elsa screamed. She waved her hand and ice came out in spikes around her. Her breath caught in her throat. It had finally happened.

She saw Jack's head whip around and caught eyes with him as she felt a tear slide down her cheek. He must've thought she was a sorceress and a monster now. What had she hoped anyway? She could never have a future with anyone. Not when she had been cursed with this.

"Elsa?" Anna questioned quietly.

Ashamed of who she was, Elsa fled the room, unwilling to meet Anna or Jack's eyes any longer. She ran to the courtyard where her people cheered for her, but she couldn't take it. She kept running into people as she tried to get away. She backed into the fountain and the water in it all turned into ice. Everyone gasped and backed away from her. Elsa fled down to the fjord and placed her foot on the water. It turned to ice beneath her and she took off running across the water as the ice spread from her feet across the entire fjord.

"Your Majesty!" Elsa heard. She immediately recognized it as Jack's voice, but didn't dare stop to acknowledge him. She had to get away from here before she got hurt. She had to forget this life. She had to forget everything. She had to stay away. Even from Jack and Anna.


	2. Elsa's Powers

"Queen Elsa!" Jack called after the girl. She kept running and didn't look back.

"Elsa!" Jack heard. He turned to find the princess with some guy running to the edge of the water. She went onto the ice but immediately slipped and fell.

"Anna!" the boy cried. He and Jack helped her up as they looked out at the fjord. It was completely covered in ice. Snow began to fall and the temperature significantly dropped.

"Princess Anna," Jack said gently. "I'll go and get her back." He didn't wait for an answer but flew off into the night sky, no doubt leaving Anna and Hans in complete shock.

He flew for a long time, searching for any sign of Elsa. He stopped on top of a roof and his head whipped around at the sight of something going on up on the North Mountain, conveniently named after North himself. There were lights shining up in the sky creating beautiful ripples.

He took off in the direction of the lights and towards North Mountain. He flew higher and higher until he saw Elsa below. He flew down but still hovered above her out of sight.

He watched as she made beautiful snow patterns with her hands. He would never admit it out loud, but her powers were much more intricate and detailed than his were. She built snow creations and flurries and then made an ice staircase.

"She's amazing!" Jack said to himself.

Elsa began to create a huge actual ice castle! She ran around creating such detailed and extravagant designs that he could only dream of.

"Whoa," he whispered as he touched the ground. He looked up to the balcony and saw her in a dress he never imagined. It made her look even more flawless than she was before. She had truly let everything go. Her new dress was much more form-fitting and had see-through sleeves with a matching cape that had different snowflakes all over it. A slit went up to her knee and the whole dress was covered in what looked like tiny ice crystals.

He didn't think she could look more beautiful than she already was, but she definitely proved him wrong. He looked up at her and smiled as he admired her new look.

As he approached the castle doors, he wondered why Elsa had hid her powers for so long. They were absolutely beautiful and he knew everyone would've loved them.

He entered the castle and slowly walked to the middle of the room. He could never do anything like this. This was absolutely incredible.

"Jack?"

Jack looked up to find Elsa entering at the top of the staircase and smiling brightly at him. Her smile looked much less pained than before, and it took years off her face.

"Queen Elsa," Jack said as he bowed politely.

"No need to bow. It's much too formal." She laughed as she looked around. "I never knew I could do this."

"You can do anything once you don't have limits."

Elsa smiled at him again.

"Elsa, your powers are amazing. I've never seen anything like this before. What you have is beautiful and it's a gift."

Elsa looked at her hands, fully taking in what she had done. "I never thought about it that way before."

"You know, you're not alone," Jack said with a gentle tone. He made a snowflake appear with his fingers and made it drift over to her.

Elsa said nothing, but just began to back away. "That's impossible," she said quietly.

"It's true, Elsa. I also have powers over ice and snow."

"No, that can't be. I can't do this, Jack! I can't get close to someone."

"Yes, you can. No one else has this. We can help each other."

"No, you don't understand. I don't want to hurt you."

"What are you talking about?"

Elsa sighed, and the pained expression returned to her face. "When Anna and I were children, she knew all about my powers. We used to sneak out after bedtime to the ballroom and I'd cover the floor with snow and ice. We would ice skate around and build a snowman and have snowball fights and we would just have fun."

"That sounds great!" Jack said, not understanding why Elsa seemed so upset.

Elsa smiled sadly, remembering those good times, and wishing she could have them back. "But there was one night when I accidently hit Anna with my powers. It put ice in her head and we had to take her to…um…" Elsa certainly didn't think Jack would believe her if she told him about the trolls. "Special people who could remove the ice from her head. But in doing so, she forgot all about my powers. My parents tried to get me to control my powers by hiding them as best I could, but I couldn't. The older I got, the stronger they became. I distanced myself from Anna so I wouldn't hurt her again. That's why I can't be close to anyone. They'll just get hurt."

"I'm so sorry, Elsa."

Elsa said nothing for a minute as her mind traveled back to all the wasted years spent in the castle that she should've spent playing with Anna. "Jack, I think you should go."

"Elsa, wait."

"Please, Jack, not now. I've got a lot I need to sort through."

"You don't have to be afraid of your powers. They're beautiful." _Just like you, _he thought. Elsa turned to him to find him exiting through the doors. She smiled at what he said and turned back to go further into her ice castle and rid herself of the memories that had been stolen from her.


	3. Jack in Danger

Despite Elsa's insistence, Jack couldn't stay away from her. He was drawn towards her beauty, and he had never met someone like her before. He had finally found someone else who knew what it was like to harness this kind of magic.

Sure enough, he returned to find her inside her ice castle, still carefree. But her expression changed when she saw Jack's face.

"Jack…"

"I know, I know, you told me to stay away. But I can't. I've never seen anyone with the same powers as me. We already have a connection right there."

"Jack, I told you about what happened to Anna. I don't want the same thing to happen to you!"

"Elsa—"

"No! I'm just protecting you!" Elsa crossed her arms over her chest and turned to go back up the ice stairs. Jack looked after her, deciding if he should follow or not.

He decided that Elsa had had enough isolation for too long and however much she told him to stay away, she needed someone with her.

"Elsa, wait!" he called as he ran after her.

Once in the balcony room with a hugely intricate chandelier of ice, Elsa turned to him. She smiled sadly at him. "Look, Jack, there's nothing I would love more than to be able to be close to someone without the fear of hurting them. But that's just the way it is, and I don't want you to be next. Please understand. You have to stay away."

Jack smiled as he leaned on his staff. "But how am I supposed to stay away from someone so much like me? And someone as beautiful as you?"

Elsa did not respond, but turned to him with a sad look on her face.

"Elsa, what about Anna, and all the people who are depending on you to lead them?"

"I…They can manage without me."

"Anna needs you more than anyone. You can't just leave her."

"I left to protect her."

Jack noticed snowflakes were staring to drift down all around the room. "You don't have to be afraid anymore. Now that you know someone who knows what it's like."

"I can't go back. I…I brought eternal snow to the town. The people of Arendelle are afraid of me."

"They won't be if you show them this. What you can really do."

The snow started to fall harder. "I left for a reason and I promised myself I would never go back."

"Not even for your sister, who loves you more than you know, ice powers and all?"

The snow whipped around Jack's head, and even though he tried to stop it, this was all out of his control. "Please, Jack, stop."

"You have to face this. You can't let the fear enter back into your life."

Elsa's body began to shake out of anger and hurt. It wasn't Jack's fault, but his words made her think of the fear that made her parents lock her away, but she was conflicted because she knew she couldn't think bad things about them since they were deceased.

She felt the ice inside her rise up and she could feel it rattling inside her. She let out a scream of frustration and a powerful ice blast expelled from her inner core…and hit Jack in the process.

He let out a short scream as he dropped his staff and sank to his knees in pain. Elsa turned and gasped at the sight of him.

"Jack," she whispered. "What have I done?"


	4. Elsa Kidnapped

Deep in the wastelands of snow where no one could find him, Jack was punching the air and releasing tons of snow blasts. He was extremely frustrated with himself for completely failing Elsa. And now there was ice in his heart, just like there had been in Anna's head. For the first time since he became Jack Frost, he began to shiver.

Meanwhile at the ice castle, Elsa's ice began to turn red.

"Conceal, don't feel," she said, pacing the floor. "Don't let it show. Don't feel. Conceal it. Don't feel. Don't feel!"

Her mind was going crazy. _Is Jack going to be okay? Is he going to die? How can I save him? What have I done to him? I really am a monster. Oh, Jack, where are you? Where are—"_

"Your Majesty," a deep, voice that dripped with darkness said, snapping Elsa out of her thoughts.

"Who's there?" Elsa shot back to the air.

Evil laughter filled her castle and chilled her to her very core even more than she already was. "It's only me."

Her head whipped to the side and she saw a…she thought it was a man, but he didn't look like any man she'd ever seen. He was in all black with spiky hair and golden eyes that saw through to her soul, and more importantly, her fears.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked shakily.

His head rested on his hand as he leaned onto her railing. "I am Pitch Black, but most people know me as the Boogeyman."

"What?"

"I can see your fears. I feed on fear. And it is so prominent around you. I've watched you your whole life. I believe it is you who kept me going. You've lived in fear for years and I fed on that fear. And here we are. You're all grown up now, and your fear is even more beautiful."

"Well…Pitch…you have to go. I've already hurt someone."

"Why do you think I'm here? Your fear about such an act was calling to me."

Elsa threw her hands in front of her, ready to spew ice at this strange man.

But the man just laughed. "Your ice is no match for me!" He whipped his hand around in a small motion, conjuring up some black sand. "See? With this, not even Jack Frost has a chance against me!"

"No, please!" Elsa begged. She threw an ice blast at him, but his sand just reflected it away from him.

The man laughed darkly. A huge wave of black sand formed behind him as he summoned it up. Elsa watched in horror as the wave grew bigger and taller, and then began to fall forward. Towards her. The sand enveloped her and everything went black.

* * *

As Jack got colder and colder, he was suddenly struck by an overwhelming sense of dread. Something was wrong.

He flew as fast as he could back to Elsa's palace.

"Elsa?" he screamed in a panic. "Elsa?" He searched every room in the castle, but there was no sign of Elsa.

Jack ran out of the castle and flew back to Arendelle, hoping Elsa had decided to return. But it was just as frozen as ever and there was no sign of either of the two sisters.

"North!" Jack screamed as he flew to the Pole.

* * *

Elsa drowsily opened her eyes and tried to remember where she was and what had happened. Then it all came back to her. The man, the sand, the fight. She tried run to find a way to escape, but she was restrained. She looked at her hands and found they were chained up, forbidding her from leaving.

_Oh Jack, where are you? I need you._


	5. Jack's Frozen Heart and Elsa's Fear

"Pitch has taken her," Jack explained to the other Guardians. "We need to get her back."

"Pitch has Elsa?" North asked astounded. "Pitch is no kidnapper."

"Well, apparently he is, because there's no sign of Elsa at her ice castle or back in Arendelle."

North paced the floor as all the other Guardians watched him worriedly.

"North," Jack begged. "We have to do something."

"Oh…we're going to do something. I'll tell you what we're going to do!" Everyone looked at him expectantly. "Ready my sleigh. We're going to get the queen back."

Jack smiled as he blinked back tears. He couldn't help but feel that this was all his fault. If he had just stayed with Elsa after she struck him, then he could've stopped Pitch from taking her. He couldn't believe that evil thing would do something like this. He wanted to see that beautiful girl again, and hold her in his arms, and keep her safe so that nothing like this would ever happen again.

Jack shivered again, an act that did not go unnoticed by North.

"Jack, are you alright?" he asked quietly, so none of the other Guardians could hear.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go get Elsa."

He went to go to the sleigh, but North's strong hand pushed on his chest, preventing him from going any further. He gave him that look that said I-know-you're-lying.

Jack sighed. "Okay. Elsa struck me in the heart with her ice powers. She froze it."

"What?" North exclaimed in a harsh whisper. "Jack, this could kill you!"

"Well, maybe if we save Elsa, she can undo it. The quicker we find her, the better!"

"How did you even know she was in trouble?"

Jack paused. "I don't know. I just felt it. But I wasn't anywhere near her at the time. If I was, she wouldn't have been kidnapped."

North pondered his words for a second, and then told him, "You and Elsa are now connected. Her ice in your heart has linked the two of you together, which is why you could tell when she was in danger." He looked at him. "Perhaps I was wrong. Maybe you are meant for each other."

Jack smiled, then a severe chill shot through his body, causing him to sink a little. North caught him before he fell and helped him stand up again.

"The ice is getting stronger," North said.

"Then let's do this."

Everyone got into the sleigh, and they raced down the ice slide and up they went. North threw a snowball, whispered a location, and through the portal they went.

* * *

Elsa felt an icy tear slip down her cheek as she tugged at the chains.

"I'm afraid struggling is pointless, Your Majesty." Elsa's head whipped towards the sound of the voice. Pitch laughed dryly. "Those chains can hold anything."

"You don't understand. I'm dangerous! You have to let me go!"

"But with you here, the Guardians will never be able to defeat me. You can give me enough fear to thrive for a very, very long time."

Elsa felt furious at her parents. If they hadn't taught her to fear her powers, she wouldn't be in this situation right now. She loved them more than anything and wished they had never gone on that ship, but she was so, so angry at them for leaving her like this. "This isn't right," Elsa said quietly.

"Don't worry, your Highness. Our time together will seem short."

That couldn't be good. As a final resort, she blurted, "Jack is dying, and I need to find him so I can save him!"

Pitch spun around to face her. "So it was Jack Frost you hit? Well that just makes this all the better!"

"Please let me go so I can find him!"

"Not a chance, my queen. You will never find him and he will never find you." Pitch slunk back into the shadows, leaving Elsa in tears. She took shallow, ragged breaths and looked down at her chains. They began to ice over and became brittle…

* * *

Jack's shivering was becoming more and more violent. He had never once even felt the slightest chill in hundreds of years, and now he couldn't stop.

"Jack, are you okay?" the Tooth Fairy asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he shivered.

"Jack…" she whispered. "Your hands…"

Jack looked at his hands and saw ice crystals forming on them. This wasn't good. He needed to find Elsa fast.

Another chill overtook his body. He cried out and sank down into the sleigh.

"Jack!" all the Guardians cried, rushing over to the winter spirit. They helped him up as more crystals found their way to his palms, not by his own doing.


	6. Jelsa Forever!

"Jack!" Elsa screamed. She had managed to break the iced-over chains in Pitch's lair, and was now wandering lost through a blizzard, no doubt of her own creation.

"Elsa!" she just barely heard over the roaring wind.

"Jack?!" The wind whipped Elsa's hair all around, stinging her face. But she couldn't focus on that. Jack was nearby and she had to find him! "JACK!"

* * *

Jack couldn't find Elsa anywhere in this strong blizzard. He tried to use his powers to stop it, but just like before, it was out of his control.

"ELSA!"

"Jack!" he heard.

"Elsa? Where are you?"

Yet another chill shot through him, and caused him to go down. He used to his staff to prop himself back up and continued to look for Elsa, growing colder and colder by the second.

* * *

"Queen Elsa!"

Elsa whipped around at the sound of Pitch's voice. "Please don't take me again! I have to find Jack!"

"Jack is dead."

Elsa felt like she had been punched in the stomach. "What?"

"You froze his heart, and it killed him."

Tears began to slide down Elsa's cheeks at an alarming rate. "What have I done?" she cried. "No, no, no, no…" In despair, Elsa sank down onto the cold ground and sobbed.

The blizzard around her stopped instantly, sustained in the air by her grief at killing the one boy she may have loved.

* * *

Jack was shocked as the blizzard around him stopped so suddenly. He heard crying and his head whipped around to find Pitch towering over Elsa's sobbing form.

Anger rose inside of him and he released an icy blast at Pitch. But Pitch was prepared and blocked the blast.

Jack was relentless in his ice blasts, the anger surging through him about what he did to Elsa. Not even Pitch could deflect all of them. His strength nearly drained, Jack raised his staff and let out the most powerful ice blast he ever made in his very long life.

Pitch was blasted back and the other Guardians ran over and made sure he did not escape again.

Jack held his chest and sank down to the ground. His whole body began to ice over, Elsa's ice taking full control.

"Elsa…" he whispered.

Elsa turned around to find Jack completely frozen. More tears spilled down her cheeks. "Jack?" She touched his cold face. "Jack, no! Oh, I'm so sorry." She hugged his frozen body, seeing if she could warm him, but she couldn't.

"Elsa!" she heard. She turned with tears in her eyes and saw Anna running up to her. But Anna never made it as she slowed upon seeing Jack's frozen form. "Oh, no."

The Guardians looked on sadly as one of their own was gone. After everything they had done.

Elsa sobbed over Jack's body. "Please come back to me, Jack," she whispered.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of Jack groaning and felt him move! "Elsa?" he said quietly, noticing the beautiful girl draped over him.

"Jack?" she said happily as she looked up. "Jack!" Her body crashed into his as she hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry, Jack!"

Jack said nothing as he took in the fact that Elsa was hugging him. He pulled her body close to his, feeling her warmth and taking it in. "I'm here, Elsa," he said quietly in her ear.

"But how?"

"I saved you from Pitch."

"But—"

"I did that because I love you, Elsa."

Elsa remained speechless. But after she had nearly killed him, he was still saying that he loved her? Jack Frost loved Elsa? Someone loved her? "That's it," she said as a smile stretched across her face.

Elsa raised her hands up and began to melt the snow and ice that surrounded them. Soon, the kingdom looked just like before, as beautiful and summery as ever.

"Yes, Elsa! You brought back summer! You did it!" Jack screamed. "I knew you could!"

Anna ran up and hugged her sister. "Oh, Elsa, you did it! You're amazing!"

Jack smiled at the sisterly love. It reminded him of his own relationship with his sister. He missed her a lot, but he could only look to the future now. Hopefully, a future with Elsa in it.

Anna whispered something to Elsa, but Jack couldn't make out what it was.

Elsa came up to him. "Thank you, Jack," she said with a broad smile on her face. "I couldn't have done this without you."

"Yes, you could've. You just needed to believe in yourself."

"Jack…"

"Yeah?"

Elsa didn't say anything, but pulled him close to her and pressed her lips to his.

Ever so softly, she whispered in his ear, "I love you too."


	7. Author's Note on what's to come

**A/N: Here's an update on what other fanfictions I have in the works:**

**-My Babysitter's a Vampire fanfic: a shy girl is new in Whitechapel and catches the eyes of Benny and Ethan, though she may seem to harbor some sinister secrets**

**-Les Mis/Phantom of the Opera crossover: Erik and Eponine meet and realize how much they have in common when it comes to lost love**

**-The Day After Tomorrow fanfic-a girl has her eye on Sam, but he loves Laura. However, when another guy comes into the picture, who's going to end up with who?**

**-Frozen/Tarzan crossover: Anna and Elsa finally find out they have a brother**

**So look for these. I don't have too much time to write as I'm now in college, and I've gotta try to stay on top of my work (though that proves difficult when fanfiction and The Dresden Files await me) but I'll try to upload as much as I can :) Thanks to all my followers :)**


End file.
